Abraços
by Lina Luxer
Summary: Milla é o mais novo membro do bando. Mas nem todos parecem apreciar a chegada de uma nova Hale na cidade.


Estava deitada em uma das espreguiçadeiras na beira da piscina. Meus olhos estavam fechados e meus braços caiam desajeitados ao lado do meu corpo. Eu estava só aproveitando a sensação que o sol causava em minha pele, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava ignorar os olhares de desgosto que alguns membros do bando lançavam sobre mim.

Então começou a chover.

Abrir os olhos para encontrar Tio Peter sobre mim, tapando o sol. Pingos de água da piscina caindo na minha cara. Dei lhe um sorriso verdadeiro. Ele era o único que me tratava com gentileza. Eu gostava dele, apesar de conhecer sua história com tendência psicopata. Os dois excluídos do bando, não é uma maravilha?

"O que você está fazendo aqui? Estamos todos na piscina." Dei de ombros, olhando por trás dele. Antes que eu pudesse se quer formular uma fase, ele me pegou no colo me arrastando para a margem escorregadia da piscina.

"Não, não, não. Tio Peter..." Não tive oportunidade de falar mais nada. Ele me jogou na água. Nadei até a superfície, soltando uma risada. Comecei a jogar água nele, o que era meio inútil levando em consideração o fato de que ele já estava molhado. Então eu senti. A onda de náusea me atingindo. A dor percorreu meu corpo em um instante. Olhei para o lado, instintivamente procurando por meu pai. Seus olhos verdes se fixaram em mim e só tive um segundo para puxar o ar antes de ser arrastada pela escuridão.

"Deaton, o que está acontecendo com ela?" A voz alta do meu pai saiu como um zumbido em meu ouvido.

Senti algo tocando meu pulso.

"Acalme-se Derek." O doutor respondeu.

"Me acalmar?" Ele rosnou. "Ela é minha filha!"

Percebi que ainda estava molhada da piscina e isso me fez tremer de frio.

"Milla?" A voz de Tio Peter soou preocupada ao meu lado. Pisquei devagar e percebi que estávamos no meu quarto.

Sentei-me na cama, recusando a ajuda de Tio Peter em me apoiar. Olhei ao redor, percebendo que três pares de olhos me encaravam de volta.

"Milla, você está bem?" Meu pai sentou-se a minha frente na cama. Balancei a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Só fiquei um pouco tonta. Foi só isso." Ele ergueu a mão em direção a minha testa, como se quisesse verificar se eu não estava febril. Afastei-me dele, olhando para Peter. Ele me deu um sorriso triste em retorno.

Meu pai retornou o olhar dele a Deaton.

"O que ela tem? Lobisomens não saem simplesmente desmaiando por aí."

A resposta foi o semblante sem emoção do veterinário.

"Realmente isso não acontece. A não ser que..." ele foi interrompido por Peter.

"Não, isso não deveria estar acontecendo. Milla tem parentesco direto com um Alfa."

"É exatamente por isso que está acontecendo." Deaton esclareceu.

Olhei para os dois, confusa. O que estava acontecendo?

"Espera aí." Falei chamando a atenção deles. "O que está acontecendo comigo?"

"Rejeição." Deaton disse simplesmente.

"Rejeição?" Meu pai repetiu.

"O corpo dela está ficando fisicamente doente porque o resto dos membros do bando não quis aceitá-la. Sendo filha de um Alfa, Mila deveria ter um lugar importante no bando. Mas ela é tratada como se fosse um Ômega."

"Do que você está falando? Ninguém tem motivos para não gostar dela."

"Ora Derek. Sua filha desmaia e o resto do seu bando fica rindo como um grupo de hienas na piscina. Faça-me o favor." Peter disse irritado.

"Você não gosta." falei.

Os olhos verdes piscaram, me encarando.

"O que?"

"Você não gosta de mim, pai." Suspirei tentando me manter firme. Eu sabia que ele ficaria magoado, mas era a verdade. Eu não podia simplesmente fingir que ele era o pai do ano. "Você não gosta de mim. E eu sou um peso para você desde que a mamãe morreu. Você nem sabia que eu existia antes disso."

Olhei pela janela do quarto, decidida a ignorar todos os presentes.

"Vocês podiam me dar licença, por favor? Preciso tomar um banho." Continuei olhando o céu pela vidraça enquanto escutava cada um sair do quarto.

Quando a porta se fechou, me dirigi ao banheiro e liguei o chuveiro. Deixei a água lavar o estresse embora enquanto me lembrava da minha vida nos últimos seis meses.

_Os médicos disseram que não havia nada que alguém pudesse fazer. Eles explicaram alguma coisa sobre um edema cerebral e hemorragia interna. Que ela provavelmente nem tinha sentido nada além de uma dor de cabeça antes de morrer. Eu não prestava atenção no que eles estavam dizendo. Piscava entre as lágrimas com a imagem do corpo em minha mente. Minha mãe. Eu a tinha encontrado morta na sala quando tinha chegado da escola. Aquela imagem ficaria grava para sempre em minha cabeça._

_Depois de passar duas semanas em uma instituição social fui avisada que tinham localizado meu pai. Como não havia mais familiares por parte da minha mãe, minha guarda passava automaticamente para ele. Derek Hale._

_Mudei-me para Beacon Hills na mesma semana. A convivência era estranha no começo, mas acabei me acostumando à rotina. E eu descobri que ele também era lobisomem, como eu. Me perguntei se minha mãe sabia sobre ele, ela tinha levado minha anormalidade com tanta naturalidade. Eu nunca ficava doente, meus machucados curavam rápido. E de repente eu podia sentir um perfume a metros de distância e ouvir um coração batendo. Me senti como uma versão feminina de Clark Kent. Então a primeira transformação veio e ela procurou em todos os lugares uma forma de eu me controlar. Ela foi minha ancora._

_Como eu imaginava, os pesadelos vieram. Acordei gritando no quarto escuro, as imagens do corpo dela no chão ao lado de uma possa de sangue vividas em minha mente. Derek entrou no quarto, os olhos vermelhos procurando por perigo. Ao invés disse, ele encontrou uma adolescente chorona. Ele veio até a cama e me abraçou. Dentro dos seus braços me senti segura._

_Dois meses depois meu aniversário de quinze anos chegou. Eu disse que não queria comemorar e Derek entendeu. Mas mesmo assim, naquela manha de domingo acordei com o cheiro das panquecas que ele preparava para mim. _

"_Obrigada Derek." Falei sentando em um dos bancos da bancada da cozinha. Ele me encarou do outro lado da bancada._

"_Você pode me chamar de pai." Ele falou. E eu chamei. Todos os dias depois daquele._

_Esses foram os únicos momentos em que eu me senti de alguma forma conectada a ele. Na maioria do tempo ele não ficava perto de mim. Estava sempre treinando com Isaac ou Scott. Ou conversando com Erica e Cora. Mas eu nunca estava envolvida. _

_Dá primeira vez que me deixaram participar de um dos treinos Erica enfiou as garras dentro do meu peito. Eu tinha conseguido escapar dos ataques dela e estava até indo bem. Mas aí aconteceu. As garras dela latejaram no meu peito, enchendo minha camisa de sangue. E ela foi fundo. Mais um pouco e eu teria ficado sem ar. De alguma forma fui capaz de tirar as mãos dela de cima de mim. E quebrei seu pulso. Meus machucados levaram metade do dia para curar._

_Era uma tarde tranquila quando cheguei da escola e encontrei Peter na Mansão Hale, lendo um livro no sofá. Sentei ao lado dele e perguntei sobre o que o livro era. Eu não tinha medo dele, apesar de terem me contado tudo a respeito dele. Aquilo tinha acontecido milhares de anos antes e não valia a pena ficar remoendo. Então, de repente, estávamos conversando sobre livros, filmes e um monte de outras coisas. Desde aquele dia, nunca tínhamos parado de conversar._

Desliguei a água do chuveiro. Minha audição captou o bando de hienas rindo lá fora.

Fiquei sentada na cama, encarando o teto. A porta se abriu e meu pai surgiu com uma bandeja de suco e sanduiche nas mãos. Ele colocou a bandeja no meu colo. Fiz uma careta.

"Coma." Ele disse autoritário. Obedeci, comendo em silencio. Ele ficou no quarto me observando. Quando terminei, coloquei a bandeja no criado mudo ao lado da cama.

"É por que eu me pareço com ela?" Perguntei. "Por que eu me pareço com a mamãe?" Ele não respondeu, mas eu sabia que ele tinha entendido minha pergunta. Talvez ele não gostasse tanto de mim porque eu o fizesse lembrar-se dela. Eles tiveram um rápido romance quando ele tinha passado na cidade. Mas eu sabia que entre Kate e Jeniffer, ela tinha sido o relacionamento mais normal que ele tinha tido. O mais real.

Observei suas feições, pensando que de alguma forma éramos parecidos. Não por causa da licantropia. Mas porque dividíamos o mesmo cabelo preto. E porque Stiles sempre dizia que eu era tão azeda quanto ele às vezes. Que quando eu ficava séria era à cópia feminina de Derek Hale. Sorri com o pensamento.

Mas ao mesmo tempo eu era parecida com Marion, minha mãe. Eu carregava comigo os olhos dela. Castanho chocolate. Olhos castanhos demais. Mas que nunca eram escuros o suficiente para se confundir com minha pupila. Meu pai sempre teria esses olhos o encarando de volta.

"Nós podemos encontrar um jeito." Falei. "Podemos achar alguma instituição e..." fui interrompida pelo rosnado dele.

"Não!" Ele sentou na minha frente, uma das mãos acariciando a maça do meu rosto. "Você é minha filha e não vai a lugar algum."

Baixei os olhos, encarando o colchão.

"Milla, eu sinto muito." Voltei meu olhar para ele, meus olhos molhados de repente. "Eu sinto tanto que eu tenha feito você se sentir desse jeito. Como se você não fosse parte da família. Eu sinto muito mesmo." Não consegui mais segurar o choro.

Ele me puxou contra seu peito enquanto eu encharcava sua camisa.

"Você é minha garotinha. Eu amo você." Senti a mão dele no meu cabelo, tentando me acalmar. Mas eu só conseguia chorar.

Eu disse ao meu pai que era uma má ideia. Mas ele insistiu. Desci as escadas da casa que tínhamos alugado para passar as férias, entrando direto na sala. Ele vinha logo atrás de mim. Percorri os olhos pela sala. Deaton e Tio Peter me lançaram olhares solidários. Todos os outros me encaravam. Erica, Cora, Boyd, Isaac. Até mesmo Scott, que era conhecido pelo coração mole e doce. É. Eles provavelmente vão me odiar mais depois disso. Senti falta de Stiles e Lydia. Mas eu sabia que eles estavam na casa do Sheriff, comemorando a gravidez recém-descoberta da ruiva.

Os olhos do meu pai brilharam vermelhos antes dele começar.

"Eu quero deixar bem claro que não vou tolerar nenhum tratamento agressivo para com Milla. Não me importa o que vocês pensam. Ela não fez nada que desmerecesse o respeito de vocês. Ela é minha filha e merece ser tratada como parte do bando tanto quanto qualquer um de vocês. VOCÊS ME ENTENDERAM?"

Ninguém se mexeu, mas houve uma concordância silenciosa. Bem, quem sabe a vida fosse mais fácil agora. Agora que meu pai e eu estávamos mais próximos, talvez ele não tentasse matar meus namorados futuros.

Papai se moveu para ficar ao meu lado. Ele me abraçou e eu me senti segura novamente.


End file.
